supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Lor-Van
History Origin Lara was born a descendant of the noble lord known as Nara on the planet, Krypton. Raised in the most rigid and sterile traditions, she grew up to become a reputable scholar and librarian in the capital city's archives. Like all Kryptonian females, Lara was fated to marry a man deemed genetically fit to carry her offspring. The Master of the Gestation Chambers cross referenced her name within the Register of Citizens and selected a young man named Zon-Em as a suitable mate. However, during this time, harmful radioactive elements from Krypton's unstable core began affecting the planet's general populace. Over a period of several weeks, thousands of Kryptonians fell victim to the radioactive fallout commonly referred to as the Green Plague. The Plague took Zon-Em's life and Lara was left without an ideal suitor. The Master of the Gestation Chambers selected a secondary name from the Register, and chose fifteen-year-old Jor-El as a worthy companion. Lara's grandmother, Nara, informed Jor-El's father, Seyg-El of the proposition. Although Jor-El had yet to partake in the Kryptonian rite of passage, Seyg-El was pleased that Nara would offer her own granddaughter to join with the noble House of El. Married Life Kryptonian marriage was a matter of procreative efficiency and it was uncommon for couples to even meet one another, let alone form bonds of affection. Jor-El however proved himself to be an unorthodox suitor and brazenly requested to be introduced to his wife-to-be. The nobles were uncomfortable with the favor, but acquiesced nonetheless. As luck would have it, Jor-El and Lara actually fell in love with one another. Years passed and the robotic laborers collected genetic samples of each of them with which to conceive the couple's child. Naming him Kal-El, the infant was raised in an isolated gestation chamber within the bowels of a vast nursery. Weeks later, Jor-El discovered that the Green Plague that had destroyed so many Kryptonians was but the foreshadowing of a much graver threat. The world's core had become extremely unstable and threatened to destroy the planet within hours. Jor-El created a hyper-drive system that he modified to accommodate Kal-El's birthing matrix. He showed Lara an image of a world where their son would be safe from Krypton's ultimate destruction - a world called Earth. At first, Lara was horrified at the so-called savage Earth populace, but held onto the hope that her son might one day indoctrinate the terrestrial people towards proper Kryptonian ways. As Krypton's core overheated, Lara and Jor-El launched the hyper-drive birthing matrix into outer space. They shared a final moment of intimacy before their home world exploded ending the lives of several billion Kryptonians. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Lara possessed a vast knowledge of Kryptonian history and culture. Strength *As a product of Eugenics, Lara was in perfect physical shape. Her strength level was equitable to that of an athletic, female Kryptonian despite the lack of any regular exercise. Weakness *Like all Kryptonians, Lara originally suffered from a genetic defect that bound her to the planet, Krypton. Were she to attempt to leave the planet's atmosphere, she would lapse into a seizure and ultimately die. This was retconned out of continuity during Superman: Birthright. Equipment *Lara wore a bio-support suit, which provided her body with a steady supply of nutrients, and greatly slowed the aging process. Notes *The original concept of Lara was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster in 1938. The character was expanded upon by Bill Finger in 1948 with a revised origin in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #53. In 1986, writer John Byrne completely revamped the character concept, taking great liberties with her personality and background. Her most recent incarnation is a revamp by Mark Waid, 2004. * Lara wore a golden-colored headdress as a symbol of her rank within Kryptonian nobility. * Lara is recorded in current continuity as a member of the Labor Guild. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Actress Aline Towne played the role of Lara in the pilot of episode of the 1952 television series, The Adventures of Superman. *Actress Susannah York played the role of Lara in the 1978 feature film Superman. *Actress Finola Hughes provided the voice for Lara in the 1996 television program, Superman: The Animated Series. In the cartoon, Lara's full name was given as Lara-El. See Also *Lara Lor-Van/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lara_Lor-Van_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lara-lor-van/29-9562/ Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El